End of the game
by Lauriofthepen
Summary: It's spring of senior year. Maya and Josh's long game is coming to an end.
1. Catch-ing Up

Josh checked his watch as he left the business building after dropping off some paperwork. It felt good to be back on campus. Alternating semesters at NYU with time in Philly working at his Dad's store, he would be on campus in the fall. He had high hopes for the following winter back in Philly before graduating at the end of the summer.

He had time to catch the last part of the city championships on the baseball field. Being in the City, he had grown closer to his niece and her friends. Game nights and coffee breaks from studying had been a great escape from the grind of college. Josh would never tell his brother, but there had been a few nights that the gang had joined him at parties, testing their limits as young adults. He was as close to them as he was to any of his college friends.

Maya leaned back in the stands, enjoying the warm sun on her shoulders. Riley, Smackle, Winnie and she were watching their boyfriends play for the City Championship. It was the perfect way to start Senior Prom Weekend. Everyone had been so busy it was great to spend the afternoon catching up.

Winnie and Maya had been putting the final touches are their projects for the Art Fair. Winnie had moved to New York from Savannah during their sophomore year. Their shared love of art had led to her quickly becoming friends with Maya. Maya had watched Zay instantly be taken with the new girl. Their undefined friends plus "whatever" had disappeared in an instant. Some girls might have been jealous, but Maya knew Zay wasn't a permanent choice for her. She did wonder what would happen to them in the fall. Winnie was going to Paris to study art, and Zay had been signed to a minor league baseball contract. It would be difficult to be on different continents.

Smackle was running some calculations from the last inning. Farkle was the team statistician and would often send Smackle numbers to run their own metrics during the game. The boys swore it was a big reason they were in the city championship. Smackle was going to be at M.I.T. while Farkle had decided to go to Harvard a mile down the road. They both had enough AP and dual enrollment credits to start college as sophomores. Boston wasn't going to know what hit it. Maya had a good feeling that different schools wouldn't change them at all.

Riley clomped up the bleachers in her pink cowgirl boots with lemonade for the girls. Who would have known Ranger Rick's family was loaded? Maybe not in the "Would you like to see my new helicopter?" way of Mr. Minkus, but in the "Lucas and his girlfriend want to attend University of Texas in Austin, and the chancellor said of course while he was golfing with granddaddy" way. Ever since the acceptance letter had arrived, Riley had been dressing as if she was a cowgirl and planning how to join the Texas chapter of Gamma Gamma Nu. Maya hoped the Texas girls would see Riley's sweet, open heart and love her rather than think she was making fun of them. Anyway, Howdy would be there to protect her. It did terrify Maya that they were going to different schools, and she knew she was using sarcasm as a cover.

And lastly, there was Maya herself, who would have guessed where she would end up? She had accepted Charlie Gardner's invitation to Homecoming last fall, and they had been a steady two-some since then. He was fun and cute – and probably more into her than she was to him. Charlie had been offered a baseball scholarship to NYU. He had been angry to find out she wouldn't be joining him. Maya had refused Shawn's offer to pay her college tuition. She loved him as her father; and they had both cried when the judge declared her to be a Hunter. She enjoyed being spoiled by him as the prom dress hanging in her closet would attest, but a college education was going too far. Maya had thought he had accepted it quite nicely - until she found out how sneaking he and Matthews could be. They gave Mr. Feeny her portfolio. He and his wife, Dean Feeny, had arranged for her to have a full ride scholarship to Pembroke. Maya was a New Yorker and skeptical of life outside the city. When she realized it was the place that had helped shape Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Shawn and her Uncle Jack (she had an uncle), and even Eric to the people they were today. How could she turn down the same opportunity?

Snapping out of her thoughts, Maya watched Josh walk up the bleachers towards them and gave a small wave. Riley clambered down to give him a hug.

"Hey! What's the score?" Josh sat down in their circle.

"We're down 0-3 in the eighth inning, but baseball doesn't have a time limit so who know what will happen?" Smackle recited the rules.

"That's true," Josh agreed. He looked straight at Maya before finishing, "But sometimes the long games can be the best games."

Maya smiled and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small shiver that went up and down her spine.

I know this first chapter is mainly exposition. The rest won't be. I hope you like it.


	2. You're Out

"I'm so nervous," Riley chewed on her lip. Lucas had hit a single in the ninth inning as the Patriots rallied to tie the game. Now they were in extra innings with the other team up at bat.

Smackle looked up from her phone, "Jones has never made it past first base in extra innings against a right handed pitcher."

"Wow, that's impressive you have that all on your phone," Josh commented.

Winnie laughed, "Ask her who her favorite player is and what she did after the last Metts game."

Riley and Maya laughed. "What did you do?" Josh asked.

"We were sitting on the first base line," Maya started. "The best seats in the ballpark," Riley interjected while looking down at Lucas crouched from his position on first base.

"Okay, I don't need to know those details about why you enjoy these seats, Riley," Josh shuddered. He didn't need pictures in his head of his niece and her boyfriend.

Maya continued, "Riley's not the only one who likes those seats. The Reds were the opponents, and Smackle was enjoying watching Joey Votto play. She read the program about how into some measurements he likes."

"Saber metrics, yeah," Josh had grown up with Alan and Corey Matthews. He knew baseball.

"Anyway, Smackle decided to email him her analysis of his statistics from the game"

"He's hot, and he replied back thanking me for them," Smackle defended herself, "Besides, Farkle and I have a list, and he's one of mine."

As the laugher died down, the group refocused on the field to see Charlie strike out the third batter of the inning. Maya stood up and cheered. Charlie put in a lot of work to be the number one pitcher on the team.

As the teams switched sides, the girls began to talk about their plans for the Prom the next day. Josh couldn't believe that getting ready was an all day task.

Zay was first up to bat. He jumped out of the way as the first pitch was called inside. Adjusting his gear, he took his stance in the batter's box again. This time, they all heard the clean crack of the bat. With bated breath, they waited until the ball cleared the fence to start cheering and whooping.

Once they settle down, Riley turned to Josh, "We are having a small celebration at the café for dinner. You are welcome to come. Augie will be excited to see you."

Josh agreed – what college student turns down a free meal?

They continued to chat for a few minutes before moving down to wait outside the locker room.

Farkle had handed off his numbers to the Coach before making his way over to sit by the lockers Lucas and Zay had claimed. Spirits in the locker room were high as everyone looked forward to the divisional game next week. The boys were looking forward to Prom, as well, though the whole process didn't excite them in the same way it did the girls.

Lucas looked at his phone, "Riley says they and Josh are waiting outside."

"Cool, I want to get his advice on a backpack to get Winnie for Europe," Zay said as he threw his sweaty uniform into his duffel.

Whatever response was lost by the hoots on the other side of aisle, the guys looked over to see Charlie Gardner holding court. Lucas rolled his eyes. He never quite trusted the guy after he had asked Riley out.

"Gentleman, tomorrow night will be the most memorable night. Here it is - my confirmation for a room at the Times Square Holiday Inn." Charlie held out his cell phone for everyone to see, "Maya will appreciate what a man I am."

Zay, Lucas, and Farkle all looked at each other. They knew that Maya had planned to go the After Prom with the rest of the group. Lucas nodded. Shoulder to shoulder, they approached the crowing boy. "What did you just say?" Lucas's voice was quiet and controlled. Several boys shifted away not liking the look of things.

Charlie laughed, "Like you and Riley aren't planning on sneaking off tomorrow night. I plan to make it a night Maya will never forget."

"When did Maya agree to this?" Zay and Maya had experimented quite a bit together and still talked things over. As far as he knew, sleeping with Charlie wasn't on Maya's radar.

"When she said she was sick of boys and wanted to try a real man," Charlie sneered.

Before anyone could say anything, Josh walked into the locker room. "Are you about ready? The girls are getting restless." His voice trailed off as he noticed the tension. "What's going on here?"

Charlie rolled up his sleeves, "The boys here are objecting to me taking the same ride on Maya that you and Babineaux have taken."

Zay moved forward and grabbed Charlie's shirt. Before he could take a swing, he found Maya in between them. Pure fury was spitting out her eyes. She had heard Charlie's last comment when one of the sophomore boys had opened the door.

"Here's a word of advice. Make sure the door is closed before you start making up stories. You are slime, and I never want to see your face again." Maya drew her foot back and kicked him in the shins as hard as she could. "Here's a baseball metaphor for you. You're out, and to make it clear to anyone who is still her, you never could figure out how to make it past first base." Maya turned on her heel and walked out.

For all my reviewers, are you happy about Charlie now? g He was the only reoccurring character that I thought this would be believable. And thank you so much, I think nine reviews in one day is a record for me. I greatly appreciate it.


	3. A Call to the Bullpen

I've read all the reviews, and I understand. Give me until the end of this chapter. Most will be explained, and the rest of my logic will be explained. Yes, Charlie is supposed to be a complete creep.

The celebration at the bakery was quite subdued. At least, Charlie had the sense to not show his face.

Topanga appeared next to Riley and Lucas, "Would anyone care to explain to me why this party is a celebration, but I've barely heard a peep out of anyone?"

Lucas and Riley looked at each other and shrugged, "Maybe we could talk outside, Mom?" Riley asked.

Corey joined the trio at the wrought iron table in front of the door.

"It was in the locker room afterwards, ma'am" Lucas started.

Corey sighed and paced over the wall and back.

"Go on," Topanga urged.

"Charlie was bragging about the hotel room he reserved for tomorrow night."

Corey looked shocked, while Topanga was turned red. Katy and Shawn had silently come out the door. Katy gasped and turned her face into Shawn's shoulder.

"Josh came in as we were confronting him. Charlie said some things even more insulting."

Corey laid a hand on Lucas's shoulder, "And you?"

"I'm okay, but Zay was about to teach him a lesson when Maya came in. She kicked him in the shins pretty hard and told him off in front of everyone."

"That's my baby girl!" Katy found her voice, while Shawn muttered, "Go, Maya!"

"Do you need any help?" Corey slipped into teacher mode.

Riley found her voice, "Tomorrow's prom!"

Corey breathed a sigh of relief. It couldn't be too bad if the dance was his daughter's top concern. "We can worry about that tomorrow."

"Sir, Charlie didn't have the nerve to come tonight. I think it will be okay"

Meanwhile, Maya had slipped outside to the loading dock in back to escape onlookers and the soft whispers. She'd never had strong feeling for Charlie while they were dating. Now all she felt was disgust, but looking back he'd always been a little smarmy. She wasn't looking forward to facing him again.

"Is this a party for one, or can I join you? I brought cake."

Maya turned to see Josh in the doorway with a couple bottles of water, a giant piece of cake, and two forks in his hand. She motioned to the ground next to her. "I'll make an exception for you since you brought cake."

"I knew that would work!" Josh gave a quick smile. He handed her the food as he sat. "How are you doing?"

"I'm here. I'm furious that he could say those things, and then I feel like a fool for letting my guard down around him."

"Both make sense."

"I don't know how I'm going to face him again. Shit! Prom's tomorrow night. I mean it's a stupid dance, but I was looking forward to going with everyone. I don't want to hide at home."

Josh turned to face Maya. He'd been thinking about this since halfway to the celebration. He was free. Maya was now free. He never wanted to see that stricken look on her face as she had when she entered the locker room. He took a deep breath, "Would it help if you had a date?"

"Josh, you don't have to do this."

"I want to, but I can't ask you, it's not my prom."

Maya couldn't believe her ears. "Josh, please, I don't want a pity date."

"Maya, it's not pity!" Josh knocked his head backwards on the brick, "I don't know what it is exactly. We said long game, and I don't know how it fits into it. Call me arrogant maybe I think that showing up with a college man will make it easier to face everyone. Maybe it's a friend helping a friend. Do I have to understand it all at this moment?"

Maya felt tears mist her eyes as she grabbed Josh's hand in both of hers. "No, you don't, but I had to ask. I'm second guessing a lot today." She took a deep breath, "Josh, would you do me the honor of attending prom with me?"

"I would."

Maya suddenly felt lighter than she had in hours and also hungry. She picked up the fork and dug into the cake. She went over the plan for the day with Josh paying more attention now that he would be attending.

When they finished the cake, Josh stood. "Let me walk you home."

Maya considered him for a second. It was still the kind of guy he was. "Sure."

Josh disappeared for a moment to throw away their trash. They started around the buildings to the sidewalk. Josh shoved his hands into his pocket. It was tempting to put an arm around her shoulders or to grab her hand, but he wanted to give her some space. "I should ask – what color is your dress?"

"It's red with this great handkerchief hemline. Why?"

"It's not going to be anything silly, but a guy needs to know these things."

"You aren't going to tell me?"

"No besides I don't know exactly what it is yet."

They had reached the entrance to Maya's apartment. They turned to face each other. Maya felt the words Charlie had said rise up like an elephant walking down the street. "Josh about what Charlie said…"

Josh couldn't resist reaching out to take her hand, "Maya, long game. You don't owe me an explanation. Besides I know most of what he said was crap."

"Thank you, Josh." Maya looked up at him.

Josh gave her a hug and couldn't resist kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Maya turned and entered the building.

Her Mom and Shawn would still be at the bakery for awhile. She grabbed some sweats and went to shower the day off of her. Returning to her room, she saw a shadow on the fire escape. She smiled. Zay had never gotten over his horror of people entering a room through the window. However, he had taken to climbing up the fire escape and waiting for people to join him outside.

"I should have known you would come. You could have just texted me."

"It's easier for you to lie in a text. How are you doing?"

"Hanging in there. It's been a roller coaster of a day. How about you, Mr. Game-winning-homerun?"

"Worried. You know that not even Lucas knows anything specific about you and me. Charlie was on a fishing expedition."

"I trust you way more than I've ever trusted him, evidently with good reason."

"Good to know. What was up with his comment about Josh, though?"

"Ugh, that's from the long weekend back in January. We went to the party at Shnoop-a-loop's apartment?"

"I remember that. I can't say I remember much though."

"Yeah, I know. Charlie had a family thing that night, and my parents were out of town. Josh and I hauled all of you back to my place to sleep it off. We ended up falling asleep to some movie on the couch. Charlie came by in the morning and found us. He said he trusted me, but clearly that wasn't true."

"I wish I had punched him."

"I can fight my own battles."

"He'll be limping if he shows up tomorrow night. Speaking of which, I hear you are going on a dream date with Uncle Boing tomorrow night? How do you feel about that?"

"Yay!" Maya did her best Riley impression. "How did you know that?"

"He talked it over with us when you snuck out that back."

"You didn't tell him to ask me, did you?"

"No, it was his idea. He cares about you." Zay gave her shoulders a hug.

"We're going to have fun, aren't we?"

"You bet. Now we both better get our beauty sleep if we are going to knock the socks off everyone's feet and party all night long."

"Will do. Thanks for stopping by"

"Always" The pair hugged before Zay disappeared down the ladder and Maya slipped back into her room.

Author's Note: Okay, here's the thing about Zay's thoughts last chapter. In my mind, Maya and Zay dated/had a semi relationship after they went to the movies. I think both characters are bigger risk takers than Riley and Lucas. They were curious and trusted each other so they tried things. In keeping with my "T" rating and baseball analogies, we'll say somewhere between second and third base. After Zay got together with Winnie, he and Maya could still talk about things that Riley is too innocent to understand. He would know if Maya was planning on spending the night with Charlie. It's also to underscore that he's kept his mouth shut rather than bragged to all his friends. Charlie can guess but it only shows how little he knows Maya. Hope that clears some things up.


	4. The Manager's Office

Josh's alarm went off at eight o'clock in the morning. He briefly wondered why he had set it for so early on a Saturday morning. Then he remembered - Maya, Prom, a tux! Jumping out of bed, he headed towards the shower.

Andrew stumbled out of his bedroom as Josh poured some cereal. "Why are you so awake and chipper at this ungodly hour of the morning? You know we could hear you singing in the shower. I'd ask if you had brought someone home last night, but I know you've been a monk since you broke up with Becky."

Josh shrugged, "It's hard to have a relationship when I'm splitting my time between here and Pennsylvania." It was true, but it was easier than explaining he had realized Becky was more seriously invested in the relationship. "And for your information, I do have a date tonight that's why I'm up this early."

"It requires getting up at eight am to take this girl to the Black and White?" Andrew raised an eyebrow as he named a popular date night bar. "Who's this date?"

Josh rubbed his neck as he realized his answer was going to get a reaction. "Actually, I'm taking Maya to the Adams Prom. I need to find a tux today."

Andrew cracked up, "You're going to Prom! My friend will be the only 21 year old there. Wait, did you say you are taking Maya? Yo, Jasmine, get yourself out here. You are going to want to hear this!"

Josh sighed.

"You bellowed, honey?" Jasmine sleepily came out of the bedroom.

"Guess what Josh is doing tonight?"

"You woke me up to tell me that he's going to Brick Street with us tonight? Honey, I could have waited a few hours to know that." Jasmine made her way over to the coffee pot Josh had put on.

"No. Josh, Tell her what you doing tonight," Andrew was clearly enjoying himself.

"I'm taking Maya to the Prom." Josh set down his cereal bowl and braced himself.

Jasmine spit out the coffee she had just drank and slammed the mug down on the counter. She missed the coffee splashing across the counter as she threw herself at Josh and hugged him. "Yes, yes, yes! I knew it from the time she crashed our party. You two finally admitted you were in love. The long game is finally over!" She reached over to give Andrew a high-five.

"Whoa, slow down. She just dumped her boyfriend yesterday." Josh explained everything that had went down with Gardner. "I didn't want her to miss her Prom so I convinced her to ask me."

"But still, it's a start! You're going to need a tux," Jasmine realized.

"And that's why I'm up so early on a Saturday morning."

"Let me call my friend, Candace. She works at a formal shop in The Village. Oh! A corsage!" Jasmine grabbed her phone.

"Jaz is going to have this all planned for me, isn't she?" Josh watched Jasmine gesture excitedly as she talked on the phone.

"We're both thrilled for you. You two have been circling each other for years. It's like watching a rom-com."

Josh's phone chimed. He groaned as he read it.

"Did Maya cancel on you?"

"Don't say that," Josh looked stricken at the thought. "No, it's my brother. He and Shawn want to have lunch with me."

Andrew laughed again. "Oh man, this day is the day that just keeps giving."

Jasmine walked back to the two guys, "Okay, Candace can fit you in at one at the formal shop on Sixth Avenue. What color is Maya's dress?"

"Red with 'A great handkerchief hemline'?" Josh recited hoping that it meant something to Jasmine.

"I'll meet you at the florist on Bleeker after your fitting so we can pick a corsage. Honey, make sure you text everyone that we will be late tonight. We will have to meet with all the other parents to take pictures of Joshie and Maya." She reached up to pinch Josh's cheek and take a breath.

Josh was unsure if he should be impressed or scared of Jasmine. He wouldn't want to mess up as best man in a few months. "I guess that solves the problems for tonight. Now I can just worry about lunch."

"What could possibly happen? They probably want to make sure you aren't going to hurt Maya, make some low key threats, generally be Dads." Andrew shrugged.

"Or they are planning on kidnapping me and dumping me on the first ship to Canada. Let me remind you that these two managed to sneak off to Disney World so Corey could apologize to Topanga in high school. If I don't make it to the fitting, call the police – and my parents or Mr. Feeny!" Josh ran his fingers through his hair.

Jasmine tilted her head and studied Josh for a second. His panic amused her. "You have time. Go get a haircut before lunch."

Josh realized she was probably right again. "I think I will. I'll meet you at 2 at the florists?" At Jasmine's nod, he looked back at Andrew, "And I'm serious about the calling the police thing. I don't know what the Kings of Schemes are going to cook up."

Entering the restaurant, Josh rubbed his neck that felt very exposed and vulnerable after his haircut. An easy target when his brother and his best friend made their kidnapping attempt. He spotted Corey and Shawn sitting shoulder to shoulder in a booth.

"Sit down, son. We would like to have a word with you." Corey talked as if he was starring in a Godfather movie.

"Really, Core?"

"So disrespectful for a boy wanting to date my daughter," Shawn folded his arms.

"Guys, really? Is this necessary? Are you going to have this same conversation with Lucas?"

"We did several years ago. Ah, I was a younger man then," Corey kept up the act.

"What did Riley and Topanga say then?"

At that Corey started to look nervous, "Um, Shawnie, this might not be the best idea. I'm taller than the couch is long."

"Oh all right. We won't give him a one way ticket to Hoboken."

"Hoboken? Guys, I'm disappointed. I was assuming Canada."

"We just had to pay for Prom dresses. Those aren't cheap." Shawn shrugged. "I would like to know what your intentions for the evening are."

"For her to have a night to remember with her friends, have enough fun that her creep ex-boyfriend regrets his behavior."

"Is that all?" Shawn was persistent.

"I don't know she was dating someone until yesterday. I really haven't had time to make any plans."

Shawn crossed his arms, "Do you intend to kiss her goodnight?"

"You should ask her that question. I don't know. I doubt I'll say no if she kisses me."

Corey leaned forward, "Josh, really, I know about the "long game" what are you thinking?"

Josh never could keep a secret from his brothers, and he'd always considered Shawn to be a brother. "All cards on the table?"

He received matching nods.

"I was planning on asking her out when we were both in Philly, if we were both free. This moves that time table up a little bit. Eighteen and twenty-one aren't that far apart, and I assume I have your and Katy's blessing?"

Shawn reluctantly nodded. His baby bird was about to leave the nest. He wasn't sure he was happy about it.

"I don't intend to make a move tonight, but if it comes up I'm not going to tell her I'm too old for her. It's our first date. I intend to ask for a second. I've waited three years for this. I'm not going to rush things, but I'm going to drag my feet either."

"Eh, he's a Matthews. What more could I ask for?"

"If my brother and your daughter got married, we'd be family!" Corey squealed.

"Can we not discuss marriage yet?"

"Talk to Riley about whether or not she wants Maya as an aunt." Josh suggested to Shawn. A voice in his head said he should be freaked out about marriage talk, but in his heart he really believed he and Maya would end up together. His phone buzzed. "In the meantime, I need to go pick up my tux and some flowers. We are meeting at your apartment at 5:30, correct?"

Corey nodded as Josh's phone buzzed again.

Josh winced, "Also, my roommates are insisting on going with all the parents to take photos."

"Our boy is growing up isn't he Core?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving now. See ya tonight."


End file.
